


Mezcla Explosiva

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veamos la ecuación: Lorcan abandonado + James dejado de lado = Tiembla Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mezcla Explosiva

** Mezcla Explosiva **

 

Lorcan no está feliz.

 

— No estoy feliz. — la señora Prince lo mira reprobatoriamente. — Sí, sí, hablaré más despacio.

 

Es miércoles por la tarde y la biblioteca está llena de estudiantes que hacen sus trabajos en el último segundo.

 

Scorpius levanta la mirada del libro sobre vampiros del siglo XIII que estaba leyendo, para mirar cansado a su amigo. Albus sigue concentrado en _Lobos, lobisones y lobeznos_ , ignorando a ambos rubios.

 

— ¿Por qué no estás feliz, Lorrie?

 

El susodicho frunce el ceño.

 

— Pues, más que nada, porque me siguen diciendo Lorrie. Pero no es eso lo más importante. Lysander me está ignorando. — lo último lo dice con aire dramático, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

 

— Deja de lloriquea, Lorrie. Tu hermano tiene novia, supéralo. — Scorpius vuelve a la lectura, causando que Lorcan frunza el ceño.

 

— Por cierto, si tu hermano le pone un dedo encima a mi hermanita, los mato a ambos. — dice Albus, aún sin mirarlo.

 

Lorcan hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos, molesto.

 

La vida es terriblemente injusta. Un día tiene un hermano gemelo que lo acompaña en todo momento, que es la otra mitad de su vida, su alma gemela.

 

Al día siguiente una fea pelirroja llena de pecas lo acorrala en un pasillo oscuro, le hace una mamada y ¡chau hermandad! Maldita Lily Potter, violadora de mayores.

 

— Estoy aburrido. Lyzzie y yo siempre hacíamos experimentos los miércoles. Extraño a Lyzzie.

 

Jodida Gryffindor pelirroja, pecosa y con una gran habilidad con la lengua. La odia, la _odiaodiaodia_. ¿Sería demasiado infantil hechizar sus pergaminos para que todas las tareas las entregue en blanco?

 

En vista de que sus amigos también lo ignoran, Lorcan decide irse a otro lugar.

 

¿Por qué de pronto nadie lo toma en cuenta? ¡No es justo! Lorcan Scamander _adora_ ser el centro de atención. Y ahora Lysander tiene novia, Albus y Scorpius son unos aburridos y él no tiene nadie con quien divertirse.

 

— Esto es peor que cuando los _skrups_ quisieron meterse en mis orejas.

 

Albus y Scorpius dejan finalmente la lectura, para intercambiar una mirada, cansados. Al menos esta vez tienen sólo a Lorcan, cuando los gemelos Scamander comienzan a hablar de esos bichejos inexistentes, no hay nadie que los aguante.

 

Quizás Albus debería estar más acostumbrado a estas cosas. Es decir, el se creció junto a los muchachos, escuchando todas las historias de la tía Luna.

 

Pero la diferencia es que la tía Luna era encantadora y la envolvía un aire de misterio fascinante. Lorcan y Lysander son sólo molestos.

 

Bueno, ahora _Lorcan_ es sólo molesto. Desde que Lysander está con Lily, poco le importan las historias de _nargles_ o los últimos avistamientos de _greijucks_. En consecuencia, tampoco le interesa pasar mucho tiempo hablando de esas cosas con su hermano.

 

Ergo, Albus y Scorpius tienen que soportar al menor de los Scamander.

 

Lo bueno es que dos Ravenclaw piensan mejor que uno. Y dos Ravenclaw hartos de una situación, piensan aún mejor.

 

— Lorrie, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a James? — sugiere Albus.

 

— ¿A James? ¿Tu hermano James? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre con él?

 

Hay veces, como cuando Lorcan habla tan rápido que les causa dolor de cabeza, en las que Scorpius piensa que el asesinato no debería estar penado con Azkaban.

 

— Ya sabes, él está en una situación parecida a la tuya. Desde que Fred sale con esta chica de Hufflepuff él está bastante solo…

 

— Pero… yo no estoy sólo, los tengo a ustedes.

 

Entonces Lorcan hace esta cosa de ladear ligeramente la cabeza, mientras les sonríe ligeramente y les da una de esas miradas soñadoras. Eso es trampa, si el muy maldito los mira con esa cara de ellos no pueden estar enojados con él mucho tiempo.

 

Albus suspira, mientras Scorpius se masajea las sienes.

 

— Escucha, Lorcan, _de verdad_ necesitamos terminar este trabajo. ¿Puedes ir a jugar con James? ¿Por favor?

 

Lorcan vuelve a hacer un mohín con los labios. Pero sus amigos ya han regresado a la lectura, así que nuevamente lo ignoran.

 

Que les den.

 

— Que les den. — dice, y sale dramáticamente de la biblioteca.

 

***

 

No es como si él necesitara que lo manden a jugar con alguien para que no moleste. Es decir, tiene dieciséis años, no es un niño. ¡Y él no es molesto!

 

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir a Zonko conmigo?

 

— Ya te lo dije, Hilda quiere que vayamos a Las Tres Escobas por nuestro mesversario.

 

— ¿Mesversario? Freddie, por favor, si te sigues convirtiendo en una chica tú e Hilda van a terminar siendo una pareja de lesbianas.

 

Lorcan espera a un costado del pasillo, para ver como Fred insulta a James y luego sale caminando decidido rumbo a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

 

— La parejitas son una mierda, ¿no? — le pregunta James cuando lo ve.

 

— Ni que lo digas. ¿Quieres hacer explotar algunos calderos?

 

El mayor de los Potter le sonríe, gamberro.

 

— Me gusta como piensas, Lorrie.

 

Por más raro que suene, esta vez a Lorcan no le molesta el apodo.

 

***

 

— Los culpo por esto… ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlin, póngase algo de ropa!

 

Albus bufa, mientras Scorpius le muestra el dedo del medio a Rose.

 

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? Y, ¿por qué entras en el cuarto si en la puerta está la corbata colgada? Sabes que significa que estamos ocupados.

 

Rose pone los ojos en blanco, cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama de Lysander.

 

— James y Lorcan tienen una especie de… _sociedad_. Y es su culpa, ustedes mandaron a Lorrie a que se junte con James.

 

Scorpius bufa, tapándose la cabeza con las mantas. Albus suelta un quejido frustrado, para luego soltar una maldición.

 

— ¿Qué hicieron ahora?

 

— Oficialmente, nada. Pero hoy Hufflepuff se despertó con la piel verde y sin cabello. Oh, e Hilda tenía unas bonitas verrugas en las manos.

 

Los dos muchachos se levantan de la cama. Rose chilla, mientras se tapa los ojos con las manos. Los chicos comienzan a vestirse a regañadientes.

 

A decir verdad, puede que sea un poco su culpa. Pero aún más culpables son Fred y Lysander, por dejar de hacer de niñeros de James y Lorcan.

 

Es decir, Fred y James eran terribles. Lysander y Lorcan insoportables. ¿James y Lorcan juntos? El horror.

 

Primero fue explotar todos los calderos del aula de pociones. Luego, darle café a Peeves para que no pare ni un segundo durante días. Soltar un enjambre de duendecillos en el Gran Salón, teñir de rosa las túnicas de los profesores, darles hidromiel a las lechuzas, poner poción de amor en el jugo de calabaza…

 

Entre el ingenio de Lorcan y el amor por las travesuras de James, esos dos son una combinación explosiva.

 

— ¿Dónde están ahora? — pregunta Scorpius, mientras Albus le arregla la corbata.

 

— Merlin, ustedes ya parecen un matrimonio. Están en el campo de quidditch.

 

***

 

Lorcan no es bueno en los deportes.

 

Cuando eran pequeños y se juntaban con los Potter (y los Weasley), él era el último en ser elegido para los equipos de quidditch. Bueno, en realidad el último era Lysander, pero no porque fuera malo, sino porque no le interesaba.

 

Aunque no tenía talento, al menor de los Scamander le gustaba mirar un buen partido. Si bien le gustaría poder participar de esas cosas, se conforma con verlas.

 

Así que cuando James lo invita a subirse con él en la escoba, Lorcan no puede negarse.

 

La sensación es increíble.

 

El viento en la cara, la adrenalina recorriéndoles el cuerpo. El rubio abraza fuertemente a James por la cintura, temeroso de caerse y destrozarse la cabeza contra las gradas.

 

— ¿Lo estás disfrutando, Lorrie?

 

Lorcan sólo puede reírse, apretando aún más fuerte a su amigo.

 

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Más rápido, James, más rápido!

 

El susodicho obedece y Lorcan suelta un grito de emoción.

 

La última semana la han pasado muy bien. No sólo han sido las mejores travesuras desde que está en Hogwarts, sino que ha descubierto que Lorcan Scamander es mucho más entretenido de lo que pensaba.

 

Resulta que las historias sobre esos animales extraños son bastantes entretenidas, y es bastante imaginativo a la hora de trazar un plan. Sabe reproducir muchos de los sortilegios de sus tíos y, aunque es algo torpe, no le tiene miedo a las cosas peligrosas.

 

James, por su lado, no es tan tonto como la mayoría cree. Además, al ser muy atlético, puede conseguir cosas que los gemelos Scamander habitualmente no. Es osado y le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas.

 

De hecho, desde que andan juntos, ni se han acordaron de esos traidores que los cambiaron por unas polleras.

 

Luego de dos horas de vuelo ininterrumpido, descienden.

 

— ¡Eso ha sido genial! — dice entre risas Lorcan. Sus mejillas, generalmente pálidas, están rojas y su cabello, siempre perfectamente peinado, se encuentra revuelto.

 

James cree que es algo adorable. Obviamente, no lo va a decir. Los compañeros en el crimen no son _adorables_.

 

***

 

—  ¡Lily Luna! ¡¿No pueden tener la decencia de buscarse un hotel?!

 

La menor de los Potter bufa, mientras le cierra la bragueta a Lysander, el cual balbucea unas disculpas ininteligibles.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre, Dom?

 

Dominique suspira mientras niega con la cabeza. ¿Por qué le tocó esta familia? ¿Por qué no una familia normal? ¿Por qué no una familia en la cual sus integrantes no seas unos sucios promiscuos?

 

— Sus hermanos les han dado veritaserum a los profesores.

 

— Oh, mierda, esa vez seguro que los expulsan del colegio.

 

— ¿Estás bromeando? _Nuevamente_ no hay pruebas de que hayan sido ellos.

 

A pesar de todo, Dominique parece orgullosa de su primo. Aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de Lily y Lysander.

 

— Algo deben reconocerles a sus hermanos, son muy hábiles.

 

— Sí, y muy idiotas.

 

***

 

James no sabe _por qué_ puso la corbata en el picaporte de la puerta. Es decir, esa es la señal universal para “no entres, estoy teniendo sexo” y él _no_ está teniendo sexo. Sólo está con Lorcan, que mira el mapa del merodeador recostado en su cama.

 

— ¡Esto es estupendo, James! ¡Tu abuelo y sus amigos eran unos genios!

 

— Hmmm…

 

El mayor de los Potter se recuesta junto al rubio, el cual sigue mirando fascinado el mapa.

 

Lorcan es lindo. No apuesto, no atractivo, _lindo_. Es decir, tiene de esas bellezas aniñadas que te hacen sentir como si fueras un maldito pedófilo.

 

Es bajo y menudo, parecido a su tía Luna. Tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio cenizo. Según Lily (bueno, ella hablaba de Lysander, pero dado que son iguales…) tiene un aspecto _tierno_.

 

Tierno, adorable, lindo. No son las características que busca James en un ligue. Lorcan será muchas cosas pero sexy no es una de ellas. Y eso es lo que James busca.

 

— Jamie, ¿sabes cuántas cosas podríamos hacer con esto? ¡Podríamos dominar el colegio!

 

Tampoco está seguro de por qué le mostró el mapa. Es decir, por más bien que la estén pasando, Fred en algún momento terminará con Hilda y Lily y Lysander se aburrirán de pasar tanto tiempo juntos.

 

Y, sin embargo…

 

James no es cobarde. Si él quiere algo, simplemente va y lo toma. Y, en este momento, lo que él quiere es, aunque sea, besar a Lorcan.

 

El cual, dicho sea de paso, no se entera de nada, tan ensimismado como está en el mapa.

 

— Oye, Lorrie…

 

— ¿Si, James…?

 

Si dijera que se esperaba que James lo besara, mentiría sin lugar a dudas. De todas formas, cuando siente sus labios sobre los suyos, no los desprecia en lo más mínimo.

 

***

 

— ¿Por qué están tu y tus compañeros durmiendo en la Sala Común?

 

Fred se despierta con la pregunta de su prima Lucy, que lo mira algo adormilada desde las escaleras.

 

— Parece que James se pasó la noche con alguien en el cuarto.

 

La niña lo mira con una enorme expresión de asombro.

 

— ¿Haciendo… _eso_?

 

Entonces Fred recuerda que Lucy tiene sólo once años y que no deberá estarle contando esas cosas.

 

— Errr… ¿por qué no vas yendo a desayunar?

 

— ¡Molly, Molly, a que no adivinas qué está haciendo James en su cuarto!

 

Fred maldice en voz alta a su primo, el cual podría tener la decencia de echar a su conquista de una noche y dejarlos dormir en sus camas.

 

Entonces James baja las escaleras junto a Lorcan (que ni siquiera tendría que estar en los dominios de los leones) y Fred tiene ganas de patear a Albus y a Malfoy.

 

***

 

Tres meses después, Hilda engaña a Fred con un compañero de curso y terminan su relación a los gritos en medio del Gran Salón.

 

Lily y Lysander dejan de estar pegados todo el día, pasando a ser dos seres independientes con un noviazgo en vez de un par de jodidos siameses.

 

— No estoy feliz.

 

— Yo tampoco.

 

Es miércoles por la tarde y la biblioteca está llena de estudiantes que hacen sus trabajos en el último segundo.

 

Albus gruñe, dejando su trabajo de Transformaciones sobre la mesa, al tiempo que Scorpius suelta un quejido lastimero.

 

— Si no están felices no es nuestra culpa. — dice el heredero de los Malfoy, preguntándose por qué mierda sale con alguien con una familia tan molesta.

 

— Pero…

 

— Fred, Lysander, ustedes son los que los dejaron tirados, ahora atiéndanse a las consecuencias.

 

— ¡Yo no dejé tirado a Lorcan!

 

— ¡Señor Scamander, si vuelve a gritar tendré que sacarlo de aquí! — lo regaña la Señora Prince.

 

Resulta que James y Lorcan siguen juntos. Y no “juntos” como compañeros del delito, ni como amigos con beneficios. No, no. Juntos como novios.

 

Al principio, nadie apostaba nada por ellos. Louis les daba dos días, Molly una semana, Lucy dos, Rose un mes, Hugo, Dominique y Lily un mes y medio y Albus y Scorpius hasta que la situación de Fred y Lysander se normalizara.

 

Sin embargo, tres meses han pasado y esos dos siguen juntos.

 

***

 

— Auror Potter, tiene visitas.

 

Luna Scamander entra en el despacho de Harry, el cual la recibe con un abrazo.

 

— ¡Luna! Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿a que debo tu visita?

 

La mujer le sonríe, mientras se acomoda en el asiento que le indica su amigo.

 

— Oh, sólo tenía ganas de verte. Ya sabes, ahora que los chicos están juntos…

 

— ¿Hablas de Lily y Lysander? La verdad, es casi un alivio que ellos estén juntos. Por como están los chicos hoy en día…

 

— Oh, Harry, querido, creo que me estás malinterpretando. Yo hablaba de James y Lorcan, no de Lysander y Lily.

 

— ¿De…? ¿James y Lorcan? ¿De _qué_ hablas?

 

Luna lo mira con la cabeza ladeada, curiosa.

 

— Vaya, creí que ya lo sabrías. Al fin y al cabo, han pasado seis meses.

 

— Luna, si pudieras ser más clara…

 

— James y Lorcan son novios. Desde comienzos del año escolar. Creí que ya te lo habrían contado.

 

Harry se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Si creía que Lily y Lysander son un peligro, James y Lorcan, _definitivamente_ , son una mezcla explosiva.

 

FIN


End file.
